Boda por la borda
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Continuación de mi suegro querido. Porque Naruto y Hinata sufrirían una boda de lo peor / "Si alguien quiere oponerse a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"/ "¡Yo me opongo!" / "¡¿Chicas!" / "Él es mi novio estúpida"/


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo el uso para hacer tonterías.**

 **Sinopsis: Continuación de mi suegro querido. Porque Naruto y Hinata sufrirían una boda de lo peor / "Si alguien quiere oponerse a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"/ "¡Yo me opongo!" / "¡¿Chicas?!" / "Él es mi novio estúpida"**

 **Boda por la borda.**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, el sol estaba en lo alto de la cima, pero hoy la gente se hallaba bastante alborotada. Como no serlo, si el futuro Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki contraería matrimonio con su novia Hinata Hyuga próximamente Uzumaki y todos los aldeanos estaban invitados a la boda.

Todos se hallaban reunidos en la iglesia, todos estaban allí. Todos sus amigos y colegas, también estaban los Kage junto con sus guardaespaldas y algunos de sus ciudadanos.

Naruto se encontraba frente al altar junto a Kakashi como cura, se sentía nervioso. Pudo vislumbrar a su novia, hermosa y perfectamente vestida. Estaba enfundada en un kimono blanco de seda con detalles de flores, que acentuaba su figura, mostrando sus envidiables curvas. Su cabello, largo y sedoso, se encontraba recogido en un perfecto y hermoso moño, y claramente con su velo para conservar la tradición. Su pálida y delicada piel estaba ligeramente maquillada, dándole a su angelical rostro un toque mágico.

La música empezó a sonar, ella empezó a caminar siendo acompañada por Hiashi, que fulminaba con la mirada al Uzumaki. Cuando llegaron al altar, el Hyuga le entrego a Naruto su hija y le dijo:

_ Hazla llorar solo una vez y te matare, maldito infeliz_ Susurro en el oído del rubio, este se estremeció ante la amenaza_ Recuerda que te tengo vigilado_ Hiashi hacia señas con sus dedos índice y medio poniendo los sobre sus ojos y luego apuntando a Naruto como amenaza. Hinata soltó una risita, viendo con gracia la escena que armaban su padre y su futuro esposo.

La futura Uzumaki se puso al lado de su novio y la misa comenzó.

_ Naruto Uzumaki aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tú futura esposa para honrarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe_ Dijo Kakashi con orgullo al ver a su pupilo a punto de casarse.

_ Acepto_ Respondió Naruto con dulzura, los ojos blancos de Hinata se encontraron con los azules del rubio, transmitiéndose sin palabras sentimientos verdaderos y puros.

_ Hinata Hyuga aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu futuro esposo para honrarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe_ Kakashi volvió a preguntar solo que esta vez a la peliazul.

_ Si, acepto_ Dijo Hinata con un tierno y adorable sonrojo en su delicado rostro. Los dos enamorados se sonrieron mutuamente, por fin sus almas se unirían en una sola.

_ Muy bien, si alguien quiere oponerse a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Los corazones de la dulce pareja empezaron a agitarse.

Hubo silencio.

Sakura junto a Ino sollozaron de alegría al ver el dulce momento.

Nadie hablaba.

Hanabi sonreía demasiado que hasta parecía dolerle.

Todos se hallaban en silencio.

Hiashi expresó una débil sonrisa al ver a su hija.

Pero todo el momento se vio interrumpido por el tremendo golpe de la puerta, de la iglesia, abriéndose con demasiada fuerza.

_ ¡Yo me opongo!_ Gritaron cuatro voces femeninas, irrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

Hokuto, Amaru, Shion y Sara se pudieron vislumbrar, las cuatro avanzaron hasta estar frente al altar.

_ ¡Detengan la boda!_ Grito escandalizada Amaru.

_ ¡No permitiré que te cases Naruto-kun!_ Dijo Sara con determinación.

_ ¡Tú solo eres mío!_ Chillo con lágrimas Hokuto.

_ ¡Prometiste que serias el padre de mis hijos y mi esposo!_ Dijo Shion y Hinata miro molesta al Uzumaki.

_ Y-yo te j-juro Hina-chan que nun-nunca prometí e-eso_ Prometió nervioso Naruto por la miradas fulminantes de su novia y su suegro.

Bruscamente, Shion agarro el brazo del guapo rubio, arrastrándolo lejos de su prometida.

_ Shion ¿p-pero q-que haces?_ Inquiero curioso Naruto_ ¡Exijo que me sueltes!_ Solicito molesto el Uzumaki intentando soltarse el brazo.

_ ¡No permitiré que te cases!_ Contesto hastía la joven_ ¡Tú, te casaras conmigo!_ Ordeno pero unas manos femeninas agarraron el otro brazo del muchacho.

_ ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡Naruto es mío!_ Sara tiro del brazo del joven de hermosos ojos azules, que las miraba confundido_ ¡No dejare que te lo lleves!

_ ¡¿Pero de qué dicen?! Naruto-kun solo me ama a mi_ Reclamo furiosa Hokuto al par de chicas.

_ ¡Mentira! Naruto solo está enamorado de mi_ Y las cuatro muchachas empezaron a pelear por Naruto que las miraba con una gotita.

_ Tranquilas chicas no peleen_ Intento tranquilizarlas pero las chicas lo miraron furiosas.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Gritaron las cuatro femeninas al pobre rubio.

_ Gomen_ Dijo el depresivamente.

Todos no perdían de vista como las mujeres peleaban por el Uzumaki como si fuera agua en un desierto. Hinata las observaba con indignación, le tiro el ramo a su hermana y camino a donde se encontraba peleando las mujeres. Entonces pudo vislumbrar como Shion intento darle un beso a su ¡Novio!

La Hyuga se acercó en silencio, toco el hombro de la joven que estaba acosando a su Naruto.

_ ¿Eh?_ Shion la miro con el rabillo del ojo y la fulmino con la mirada_ ¿¡Que quieres!?_ Inquiero, abrazando al Uzumaki para burlarse de la chica que se hallaba frente a ella.

Hinata sonrió.

_ ¿Qué quiero?_ Pregunto inocentemente la peliazul_ ¡Quiero que sueltes a mi Naruto-kun!_ Hinata le pegó un puñetazo, dejándole una marca rojiza en la mejilla de la inoportuna.

Kiba soltó un silbido al notar el puñetazo de su compañera de equipo. Y sonrió aún más al ver como Sakura se acercaba ala novia.

La pelirosa sonrió perversamente, crujo sus nudillos y miro a las intrusas de la boda.

_ Les pido amablemente que salieran de aquí o Hinata-chan y yo nos encargaremos sacarlas a fuerza_ Las tres las observaron con terror.

_ ¡No me rendiré, volveré por ti Naruto-kun!_ Dijo Shion y huyo junto con las tres.

Entonces todos empezaron a reír ante el divertido suceso, Hinata agarro por el cuello de la camisa a su novio, lo arrastro hacia al altar. Luego pasado la ceremonia de anillos, la peliazul lo miro fijamente con un mohín.

_ ¡Tú solo eres mío Naruto-kun!_ Reclamo Hinata, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso con pasión.

_ ¡Qué novia más atrevida!_ Gritaron algunos aldeanos sorprendidos otros aún se carcajeaban por la anterior escena.

_ ¡Así se hace Hinata-chan!_ Susurro divertida Sakura y miro como los novios aún seguían besándose.

_ Y tú solo eres mía Hina-chan_ Susurro Naruto y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 **Guau, nunca me hubiera imaginado hacer un NH.**

 **Digamos que soy más fan del SS.**

 **Manadme sus comentarios y si alguien quiere un fic gracioso o comico no dude en darme una idea y lo intentare hacer.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


End file.
